sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Sustainability arts festival, Seattle
Introduction Much of this event, including the goals and name of this event, are in development. You are invited to participate and help build this event! You can post ideas and comments on Talk:Sustainability arts festival, Seattle page. Date, time and location Date: Saturday August 11, 2007 at Magnuson Park. / Diary USA Goals Primary *Build community with groups working in sustainability. Find areas of overlapping interests, share resources. *Provide a collaborative community that can stage stand-alone events involving or relating to themes of sustainability. Take ideas developed for the festival and apply them in other outreach, advocacy, performance or art installations and/or vice versa. *Build interactive art installations and stage performances for the community and general public. *Give equal weight to idealistic lofty design and ideas along with those that are more practical and/or in development. Secondary *Build a free culture online resource compendium using collaborative software (such as Permawiki) for artists who would like to work with ecologically-responsible materials (Bamboo, hemp, jute, renewable energy sources, non-toxic dyes) *Provide information and resources for community and general public. **Projects in the area. How to get involved **Technology used **Organizations Components These camps, events and workshops can be stand alone events or integrated with other groups: strong likelihood *Hemp camp **Hemp Ride *Ciclomundo? (Based off the WNBR Seattle camp) **Bodypainting camp **The Unfashion Show - Sustainable clothes & design *Cycling and Carfree Camp (Ciclo?) *Humanure Camp *Free Body Culture (FKK) suggested possibility *Greywater and rainwater harvesting *Raw vegan living foods camp *Guerilla Gardening camp *Yoga in the Park *Fun Run - probably in evening *Juried photography show *Food prep classes *Bamboo camp *permaculture *Green building *Renewable energy *Body works camp **healing **aromatherapy *Park lights Safety considerations Shoring debris Much of the shoreline is free of shoring debris, presumably dumped in long ago to help keep the shore from eroding. Unfortunately, the people who added the debris picked dangerous material sometimes. As the shoreline progresses north from the main Swim Beach, one is more likely to encounter abandoned dangerous metal/wires/concrete junk in the water. Swim at your own risk in these areas! Ideally these areas will be budgeted for clean up in the future. Broken glass Watch out also for occasional pockets of broken glass (another good reason to keep your glass containers off the beach). Bring your sandals! Dogs Fido and his friends are on the loose! Seemingly a quarter to a third of the dog owners here allow their dogs to wander around the beach, even off leash. Watch for an occasional pile of dog poop (the majority of dog owners clean up after themselves). Unfortunately, while some beach users are ok with dogs present, enough users have complained to coordinators of having their areas trampled, their food licked, their personal space and comfort zone disturbed that we will have to speak up about this in the future. *As a reminder, The City has signs posted in the park explaining that dogs are not allowed on Seattle beaches http://www.seattle.gov/parks/parkspaces/yodogs.htm. Unleashed dogs at the beach may thus draw the attention of authorities who might otherwise not feel the need to respond to reports of naked people swimming or sunbathing. Please leave your dogs home for beach events and in consideration of other shoreline users during other times. Fines for off-leash, license and scooping violations range from $50 to $150, and can be $500 at a beach. Ouch! Other local sustainability events Seattle *Sustainable Seattle Celebration Gala - May *Sustainable Solstice - A project of the Fremont Arts Council taking place near the Summer Solstice. *Sustainable Ballard Festival - October 1st Portland *Village Building Convergence stage by The City Repair Project May 18-27, 2007 - One of our top inspiring events by far! Related wiki * Sustainability arts festival on permawiki category:USA events